


Red Summer, Beating Wings

by CoralFlowerDaylight (CoralFlower)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fire, M/M, POV Logan Sanders, POV Second Person, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerDaylight
Summary: Two days after the kingdom's hero returns from his quest to slay the dragon, Logan's life falls apart in a blaze as his city discovers the wrath of an angry dragon brother.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Red Summer, Beating Wings

**Author's Note:**

> this was written by the request of someone on discord and got way too long. here you go!
> 
> it was supposed to just be a drabble and i dont wanna give it tons of plot, so the ending is kinda abrupt
> 
> Logan's POV 2nd person, so "you" means Logan

The sky glows red and angry, and you breathe through your shirt, trying not to cough as the ash clouds your lungs. It's barely been a minute since the dragon swept down to make the hot day hotter, but the world already feels like a furnace, and you cannot stand it.

This was supposed to be _over_. The dragon is supposed to be dead!

You're one of the few people still outdoors. It's because you know your house won't save you from the flames. Your only hope is to run, so you are running.

A gout of flame drops from the sky and obliterates a tree fifteen feet from you, sending large splinters of wood flying.

One hits you in the leg. It's still on fire. You stare at it for a moment, trying to process what you're seeing, and then you grit your teeth.

You aren't supposed to heal. You're supposed to keep it a secret, and never, ever use it, because if anyone sees you--

There's no one to see you. You take a deep breath, and ask the flame to extinguish.

In your terror, you extinguish every last bit of flame within twenty feet of you, including the flame spouting from the mouth of a very surprised dragon as it swoops to finish you off.

But you don't see that. You grasp the splinter and pull it out, and then tell your leg to heal.

It heals. You knew it would; you're good at this.

You look up, right into the eyes of the dragon, which is sitting still in front of you, wide wings outstretched and tense.

Oh fuck.

You shift, testing, seeing if it'll let you stand, and it says,

"Wait."

You freeze.

"Can I help you?" you say.

"My brother is dying," the dragon says, eyes distant, reflecting the flames that dance across the skyline of the kingdom's capital. "You can take your pick from my hoard if you can heal him."

Your jaw drops, and you shake your head, trying to scoot away.

The dragon steps closer, and as it steps, it changes.

"Please," says the human standing naked before you, eyes an unnervingly bright shade of green. "He's my _brother._ "

"Put out the fires," you say, voice raspy. "Clear the air."

The dragon in human form wiggles his fingers, and your ears pop as everything suddenly cools. You gasp in the clean, delicious air, and turn to look at the city behind you and make sure it is no longer burning.

There isn't even a wisp of smoke left.

"What is your name?" you ask.

"Remus," says the dragon. "Please."

"I want to be a dragon too," you say, tripping over your words in your sudden, illogical excitement and trying not to interrupt yourself with a coughing fit. You don't know why you want it, but there was something about witnessing Remus's transformation that made your heart ache. You desperately need to do the same thing in reverse. "I have magic, can you teach me?"

"You _are_ a dragon," Remus says, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "Here, I'll show you."

"What?"

Remus transforms back into a dragon, and this time it actually hurts to watch. There's something awakening within you, something you shoved down and suppressed as well as you could when the attacks began twenty years ago and it stopped being cute that you would pretend to be a dragon.

Remus opens his mouth, and flames wash over you.

You do not die; you only change.

You open your eyes and the world sings blue, shimmering before you like the surface of a lake in summer. You breathe in deeply. Your lungs are larger than they’ve ever been before.

Somehow, you have wings. Somehow, you know how to use them.

You take off into the sky, shouting your victory to the heavens. You are yourself. You are _free_.

“Hey!” Remus shouts after you, taking off as well. “Hey, follow me.”

You open your mouth to shoot flame at him, but instead of fire, water pours out. Beneath you, as people begin to venture out of their houses, you can see them turn their faces up towards you.

Impulsively, ecstatically, you swoop down to see their expressions. There is fear, as you get closer, and terror as you open your mouth, but relief when you only breathe out mist. A child reaches out the window, trying to touch you, eyes bright and joyous.

“We are saved,” you hear someone shout, and you lift back up in the sky, looking for Remus.

When he sees you watching, he turns and begins to fly away, and-- well.

Your instincts insist that you chase him. So you do.

**Author's Note:**

> comment!!!! pls uwu
> 
> [writing tumblr](http://coralflower-ao3.tumblr.com). feel free to send drabble requests, ill accept requests for any ship except patton ships and prinxiety. rarepairs get preferential treatment uwu


End file.
